Secret Directions
by IluvMarkSalling
Summary: What will happen to New Directions when they are forced to go to Carmel? Will they join Vocal Adrenaline, or will they start a rebellion?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another story of mine. I don't know if it's any good or not, so please give me your thoughts. In the beginning it is a little slow, but in my opinion, it gets better.**

**Puh-lease. I don't own Glee.**

The summer started off great. Finn and Rachel were finally together, Puck and Quinn were together and got to visit Beth whenever they wanted, Kurt found a boyfriend, Blaine, Artie was happy with Tina, Santana and Brittney were together finally and Mike and Matt were in a special dance program. The summer started off great, until the glee club received letters that would change their lives.

Rachel was up at 6:30 even in the summer because no school did not mean she could take a break from her excercise or vocal training. She walked downstairs in her workout gear, ready to go for a run. As Rachel walked to the door, she found a letter on the floor by the mail slot. It was from the school, and was adressed to her and her dads. Curious, Rachel picked it up and opened the seal. She scanned the text, and her mouth dropped open as her fingers became numb and dropped the paper.

Finn was woken up by an urgent call from Rachel saying that he needed to check his mailbox.

"Calm down baby." He said, barely forming the words properly. If he was slow normally, tired Finn could barely function.

"Calm down? Calm down? This is a disaster! This is worse than Barbra not winning best actress for "The Way We Were!" Rachel shrieked.

"It can't be that.." His voice trailed off as he read. It was, in fact, that bad.

Kurt was shook awake by an ugent Finn.

"Is someone dead?" He asked groggily.

"No."

"Then leave me alone. If I don't get my nine hours, then my nightime skin routine is just a big waste."

"Dude, get up!" Finn yelled, throwing an envelope on Kurt. The male soprano sat up, grumbling, an opened it. He let out a high pitched scream, making Finn believe, that his step brother could in fact hit a high F.

Blaine was enjoying his summer, being able to sleep in. He awoke to Kurt in his room, which made the day even better. But his joyful mood evaporated when he saw the panic on his boyfriend's face. Kurt's hair wasn't even coiffed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Kurt just thrust a letter from McKinley high at him. Blaine's eyes widened as he read the awful news.

Quinn woke up at 7:00, used to the early hour from her pregnancy, in which she never got to sleep in.

She tiptoed down the hall, careful not to disturb Mercedes. When Quinn was 'with child', Mercedes was more tolerant about Quinn's heavy footsteps and her creaky floor, waking her up. Now that Quinn had given birth, she was not wanting to feel the wrath of an angry Mercedes.

She walked downstairs to find two sealed envelopes at the door. One for her, one for Mercedes. She opened hers and read in shock and horror. Quinn jogged up the stairs and entered her friend's room.

"'Cedes! Wake up!" She said.

"I'm warning you Q, I'm close to punching you." The diva mumbled sleepily, and still somehow sassily.

"It's important!" She shoved the letter in Mercedes face who blinked away the sleep and gasped.

Mike, Matt and Puck were having a sleepover after a long night of COD. They were all fast asleep, snoring, Puck cradling his remote to his chest. All of the sudden Mrs. Puckerman came into Puck's room.

"Noah!"

"Mmm, ma I'm sleeping."

"Get up!"

He frowned and sat up. His friends were blearily looking around. He glanced at the sheet of paper his mother put in from of him and swore loudly.

Artie's dad came into his son's room.

"Artie, Tina is on the phone." He said. The boy blinked and put on his glasses, a force of habit when he got up. Artie took the phone.

"Hey T." He said cheerfully but sleepily. His girlfriend's panicked babbling filled his ear, and he tried to make sense of it.

"What?" He finally gasped.

The thirteen kids sat in a group in Rachel's house.

"Can they even do this?" Puck asked. Rachel's lawyer father, Hiram answered.

"Yes. If the school closes, then legally, they can send you to the closest one."

"So we don't even get a choice." Finn said.

"No. You have to go to the school in your district. And now that McKinley is closed, the district school is Carmel High."

Hiram left the teenagers alone to talk.

"Great, just great. All this time I've been working hard to get a cheer leading scholarship and it was a waste." Quinn said.

They all murmured why having to go to Carmel sucked.

"I say we stick together." Finn said. "All thirteen of us."

"I agree with Finn." Rachel seconded.

One by one they all vowed to stay as a group.

They all met outside Carmel High for their first day there.

After discussing their class schedule, they would have to stay in small groups. Rachel had Finn, Quinn had Brittney, Santana had Mercedes, Tina had Kurt, Artie had Puck, and Mike, Matt and Blaine had each other.

Finn and Rachel were ecstatic to be together, as they walked to class. It was English, a usual favourite of Rachel's. Even though it just confused Finn, he would be happy to be with Rachel for an hour.

They walked into the classroom, holding hands.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned. "Oh fuck." She mumbled just loud enough for Finn to hear.

"Shelby." She greeted stoically.

Shelby looked her daughter up and down noticing her new clothing- skinny jeans and a grey tee shirt- her new shoulder length haircut, the fact that she was wearing makeup and her tall boyfriend. "You look good." She remarked.

"Cut the crap and just sign our passes." Rachel commanded. Shelby cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"So Vocal Adrenaline auditions are at three thirty today." the older woman said as she signed the passes.

"Why would I care?"

"Well you are going to audition. Aren't you?"

"No. I don't feel like becoming a soulless automaton."

Shelby ignored the insult. "Rach,"

"Don't call me that." Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, Vocal Adrenaline could really use your guys' voices. Think of how unstoppable we'd be if our clubs joined forces."

"I don't care. I am NOT joining, and no one else from New Directions is either."

Rachel turned on her heel and pulled Finn to a seat at the back.

Class went slowly for Finn and Rachel. What was once her favourite subject had turned into her worst nightmare. Her and Finn were the first ones out of their seats when the bell rang.

The group was reunited at lunch.

"We've got a problem guys." Kurt said. "In two morning classes both Tina and I were attempted to be recruited for Vocal Adrenaline, three times.

"Us too." Rachel said.

It seemed that Vocal Adrenaline had tried to recruit all of New Directions.

"You know what I say?" Rachel began. "I say we never join Vocal Adrenaline. I say we rebel and keep New Directions going."

"Not that this isn't a good idea, but if I wanted to sing background and watch you get all the solos, we might as well join them." Kurt said.

"No. I don't want all the solos. Don't you guys see? This isn't about who is the 'lead' anymore. This is about a rebel force of thirteen going after Vocal Adrenaline. We need to be an inseparable team. Who's with me?"

"I am." Finn said.

"So are we." Kurt said for him and Blane.

"You can count Artie and I in." Tina said.

"Britts and I is in." Santana said.

"So are Puck and I." Quinn agreed.

"You're going to need our dance skills." Mike said, bumping Matt's fist.

"How are we going to get the auditorium?" Mercedes asked.

"Let me handle that. We meet in the auditorium at three thirty." Rachel said.

Rachel went to Shelby's office in her free third period.

"Hey Rachel. What's up?" Shelby asked.

"I thought about what you said, and I want to join Vocal Adrenaline."

Shelby smiled. "Good girl. I knew you'd come around. Rehearsal is at five."

"Can I maybe use the auditorium before that?" Rachel asked.

"For you, anything." Shelby said.

Shelby stood up and went over to her daughter. She put her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"I know what I said about not being your mom, but it was a stupid rash judgement. I really want to make this work." Shelby said. Rachel was a little speechless, so she just nodded.

"I love you Rachel." Shelby said, cupping her daughter's cheek.

Rachel left Shelby's office. Her plan had worked. So why did she feel so guilty? Hadn't Jesse sort of done the same thing? Playing the double agent. Rachel pushed these thoughts away, and went to class.

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I wasn't quite sure where I was going with this. I hope you guys don't hate me for the way I'm writing the characters, just remember it has to get worse before it can get better.**

**I don't own Glee.**

"_I think I'll try Defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down! _

_Bring me down! _

_Ohh ohhh ohhhh!"_

Kurt finished the song with a big smile on his face, arms spread out wide. The Carmel auditorium had really good acoustics, even Rachel admitted that Kurt sounded better than ever. New Directions clapped enthusiastically, until hearing footsteps in the hallway. Kurt hopped off the stage, well hopped as well as he could in his Marc Jacobs boots, and the group crowded around Rachel, getting ready to perform what they practiced, in case they got caught in the auditorium.

"Dammit, Rachel! How could you?" Kurt yelled, throwing in a bitch slap for good measure. Rachel rubbed her red, stinging cheek in surprise. Kurt was really committed to his role.

"Imma take your white girl ass to the carpet!" Mercedes screeched.

"Guys, glee is my life! I'm not going to throw away my career just because New Directions is done." Rachel defended.

"That's what all of us are doing!" Tina chimed in. "Performing is my life too, but I didn't go and join Vocal Adrenaline, and leave my friends high and dry."

"Finn, please, help me out." Rachel begged. She just prayed that Finn could summon what little acting skills he had, and make this sound believable.

"I can't. You said you'd stick by us, by me, no matter what."

"I will, but I need to join VA to go to a good college, and fulfill my dreams."

"It's me or them." Finn said. Rachel was secretly impressed. Never had Finn been able to act his way out of a paper bag.

"Finn, can we talk about this?" Rachel pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about. If you choose them, I'm done with you. Have a nice life, Rachel."

The group left the auditorium. Rachel tried not to grin. Vocal Adrenaline had heard and bought every word. If they were skeptical of Rachel at first, they would now welcome her with open arms.

VA entered the auditorium and waited for their coach to start rehearsal, throwing her approving and sympathetic looks.

"Rachel." Shelby called the girl over.

"What's up?" Rachel asked, walking over to the director's table.

"Are you okay?"

"It'll be a hard road. Somehow, I think I'll manage. It could be years before I'm really okay again." Rachel said, being overly dramatic, all the while trying not to burst out laughing.

Shelby nodded sympathetically. "I won't make rehearsal too hard then today."

"Thank you. I just need some time to recover, it's been a really hard day."

After receiving another sympathetic gaze from her mother, Rachel went to join the rest of the group on stage, ready to start practice.

* * *

Rachel was getting her bag after practice when Jesse came up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Rachel replied.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"For everything. For breaking your heart, for egging you, for agreeing to seduce you in the first place. It was wrong, and you deserve better than that. I meant what I said about you deserving epic romance, and now that we are on the same team, I want to give you that."

Rachel didn't know how to respond. Finn might really break up with her if she pretended to date Jesse, but it would be a great way to get even closer to destroying them at sectionals. Breaking the heart of the team's heart.

"Jesse, you hurt me. Badly. I can't be with you completely right now, but- I can give it a shot." Rachel said.

Jesse smiled. He started to lean forward, but Rachel put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"I- uh- can't do this right now. I have a- a thing." She stuttered. Rachel picked up her bag and hightailed it out of the auditorium, leaving Jesse utterly confused. No one had ever resisted his charm.

"You love her don't you?" Shelby asked Jesse.

"With all my heart." Jesse said simply.

* * *

Finn was pacing his bedroom, waiting for his girlfriend to call.

"Will you just relax. Watching you pace like that is giving me a headache." Kurt said, looking at his brother from behind a face moisturizing cloth.

The phone rang, and Finn leapt to the desk to answer it.

"Hey Rach."

_"__Hey Finn." _Came Rachel's reply. Kurt rolled his eyes at the goofy grin on Finn's face.

"How was rehearsal?" He asked.

_"Ugh, tiring. Hey put it on speakerphone, I need to talk to Kurt too."_

"Okay." Finn said, pressing the speaker button.

"Hello Rachel. What's up?" Kurt greeted.

_"I know how to bring down Vocal Adrenaline."_

**I need at least 3 reviews for the next chapter, so please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. It's my first year of high school so exams are killing me. Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

**I got nothing.**

"_I know how to bring Vocal Adrenaline down." _Rachel said.

"Really? How?" Finn asked excitedly.

"_They're weak. They spent half of rehearsal arguing with each other over tiny things. In competition, they act like best friends, but there isn't two people in the whole group that actually like each other. We need to make them so fed up with each other that they have no stage chemistry at all." _Rachel explained. "_And the most irritable, argumentative one of them all: Jesse St. James."_

"So you're going to bring Jesse down?" Kurt assumed. "How?"

"_I'm going to pretend to date him."_

Finn was still trying to figure out what 'irritable', and 'argumentative' meant, when he heard his girlfriend say she was going to pretend to date another guy.

"Rach, you can't do that!" Finn exclaimed. The thought of kissing her after St. Jerk kissed her was off-putting.

"_Finn, calm down. I won't actually do anything. I need to tease him, dangle myself right In front of his face, and just when he thinks he's got me, snatch everything away. It will drive him crazy."_

"That would be genius, but you need to make yourself more desirable." Kurt said. "We're going shopping."

Rachel's groans could be heard on the other line. The last time Kurt took her shopping, was the last time she was allowed to wear one of her beloved animal sweaters, or knee socks.

"Hold on, I am not cool with this!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn do you not trust my fashion judgment?" Kurt asked.

"I do, but-"

"Well you are just going to have to trust that I know what I'm doing. Rachel, meet me tomorrow morning and we will hit the mall."

"_But we have school." _Rachel said, confusedly. She had never skipped.

"I'm an expert. You'll only miss first period, and fashion is more important than school."

Rachel sighed, but relented. When Kurt planned shopping trips, there was no way out of them.

* * *

Rachel walked to second period, her arm linked with Kurt's. There wasn't a straight guy or gay girl, who didn't openly gape at her. Her hair had been highlighted with lighter brown streaks, she was wearing impossibly tight jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, and a low cut red tank top. Rachel's makeup had been done more than usual, to give the smoky eye look.

"I have been informed by Finn that if this look causes too much attention from Jesse, he will make me watch as he flushes my hair products down the toilet. Keep St. James at bay." Kurt said.

"We wouldn't want you to loose all that product." Rachel said absentmindedly, more focused on how she was going to play this double agent.

Kurt and Rachel stopped in front of her next class with Jesse.

"Let's just pray to Barbra that your plan works." Kurt said. Rachel gave a little wave before going into the classroom.

"Nice work, Kurtie." Blaine said, exiting the class Rachel just went into.

"I know." Kurt said, fixing his bangs.

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend being so self- assured.

"You want to go get a latte?" The dark haired boy asked.

Kurt gave a dreamy smile and linked his fingers with Blaine's.

**For the next chapter I'll need 3 reviews, and I don't really know where I'm going with this so if you guys have suggestions, that would be great.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I don't have an excuse, and I'm not going to pretend I do, so here's the next chapter. I should probably mention (and I know I should have already) that I've made Jesse the same age as Rachel for this story. **

**I own nothing.**

Rachel walked into the classroom feeling slightly nervous. She knew if she screwed this up, it meant bad things. So she tried to be confident as she walked to her and Jesse's desk, ignoring the dropped jaws of all the males in the classroom.

"Hey Jesse." She said, trying to sound casual, and yet interested in him.

"Rachel, you look beautiful." Jesse breathed, looking her up and down. "I never thought I'd see the day when you not only ditched the animal sweaters, but dressed like Santana."

Rachel gave a fake laugh that Brittany had taught her to do.

"So what are you doing after rehearsal today?" He asked, inching closer.

"I don't know. You, if you're free." She said with a shrug, holding back a laugh at how his eyes popped out of his head.

"My parents are away, come to my house later?" He asked huskily.

"If I can." Rachel replied with a sweet smile. She watched as his brow furrowed.

"Do you have plans?" He asked, trying to figure out why she was being so non-committal.

"No." Rachel answered. The teacher started the lesson, and Rachel left Jesse to ponder.

* * *

"How's Finn taking the whole 'Rachel pretending to seduce Jesse' thing?" Blaine asked quietly, making sure he wasn't overheard.

"He hates it." Kurt replied. "Though he refuses my romantic date ideas, Finn is sweet in his own way, and loves everyone to know that he and Rachel are dating."

"But Rachel will keep with the plan?"

"If she doesn't, I kiss my hair products goodbye, which means Rachel does the same with her life." Kurt said seriously. Blaine laughed a little.

"If it means anything Kurt, you don't need your hair products, you'll still be the most beautiful boy to me."

"Aww thanks baby, but you at least look cute without gel. When my hair isn't done it looks like Brad Pitt's beard.

"I always knew there was something about that beard I liked."

"I love you." Kurt said with a little laugh. Blaine froze for a minute in awe.

"I love you too."

* * *

Puck was having a shit day. It wasn't that anything really happened, but he had school, so that was reason enough. At McKinley, they had given up on him, and didn't bother trying to make him go to class, but at Carmel, things were different. Since he had skipped math yesterday, he got detention, and his mom got mad and whined about how he wouldn't be able to go to college. So of course if Puck already had detention, why would he bother going to class?

He sauntered into the only 7-11 in Lima, and made a b-line for the slushee machine, and began filling a cup. McKinley had their own slushees, so getting something to drink wasn't any trouble, but Carmel catered to the prissy, anorexic dance girls that stuck their finger down their throat if they ate anything more than celery. It was pretty annoying since he had to drive his truck across town, and he wasn't exactly raking in gas money.

With a grape slushee in hand, Puck walked towards the register, and as a last minute thought, walked down the candy aisle. It was because he decided to get some gummy worms (he knew they weren't bad ass, so sue him) that he ran into his teacher.

"Mr. Schue?" Puck asked. The man turned around.

"Oh, hey Puck. What's up?" The man replied, with a worn smile.

"Cutting class. You look like crap." The mohawked boy said bluntly. Schuester was pretty put together usually, wearing some sort of vest or tie and all that fancy crap, but he certainly wasn't like that in the 7-11. Schuester was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, his hair was messy, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Yeah, well it's been a hard.. I want to say week so it doesn't seem so pathetic, but it's been hard for a while."

"What exactly happened?" Puck asked. He was done with no one telling him anything, and wanted some answers.

"Why don't you come back to my apartment, we'll talk." Mr. Schue suggested. Puck paid for his stuff, and then walked out with his old teacher.

"Did you walk?" The teenager asked, not seeing the piece of junk car Mr. Schuester drove.

"Yeah, I have to save gas."

"Get in then." He said, pointing to his truck.

They drove in silence, save for the classic rock station playing quietly, to Will's apartment. Upon entering, they were greeted with the scent of lemon pledge.

"Em, I'm home." Will called. Emma Pillsbury poked came in to the room, wearing yellow rubber gloves, and carrying a bottle of some kind of cleaning spray.

"Hi Will. Noah, what are you doing here?" She asked in a high voice that always reminded Puck of a school girl.

"I ran in him at 7-11, thought I'd fill him in." Schue said. She nodded, and left to go clean something else.

"So, fill me in." Puck said, going and lounging on the couch.

"Well, as you know, McKinley closed at the end of last year. But it closed because of all the problems. It was never the best school in the district, actually the worst, but the school board didn't know about what really went on. When they found out about all the bullying, and that principal Figgins did nothing about it, they were just going to fire him. But they learned of everything Sue Sylvester did, and then found out that only a handful of teachers in the school were properly qualified for their jobs. They couldn't fire all of those people, because there wasn't enough money to bring it up to standards, and the school was shut down. People like Sue Sylvester, they found jobs at other schools but it's tough out there, and the rest of us are left jobless, with the money slowly running out." Will said.

"That blows!" Puck exclaimed. "What about Carmel?"

"They already have a Spanish teacher."

"Not if I have something to do with it."

"Don't do anything that could harm you. I'm fine."

"No you're not! We need you Mr. Schuester, and you need us."

"You don't need me. Glee is over."

"It's not." Puck said, shaking his head. The man looked at him curiously and Puck filled him in with their plan.

* * *

"Wow." Will said. "They bought it?"

"As soon as we yelled at Rachel, they ate it up. We'll break them down, and win Nationals. But we need you." Puck urged.

Will stared at his former student, seeing a plan in his eyes. "Alright I'm in."

* * *

Rachel was about to pass out from exhaustion. Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal was finally over, and she just wanted to go home and sleep forever.

"Hey Rachel." Jesse said, giving her a broad grin. "So, are you busy?" He asked. She panicked, trying to think of a nonchalant way of blowing him off.

"Actually, she is." Shelby said, coming up to the pair.

"I am?" Rachel asked stupidly.

"Yes. Now shoo Jesse."

The curly haired boy spared a glance at Rachel before grabbing his bag and leaving the auditorium.

"Um," Rachel said, looking at her mother.

"What, is it so wrong to want to spend time with my daughter?" Shelby asked, an easy smile on her face. Rachel felt undeniable guilt in the pit of her stomach. "Come on, I want you to meet Beth." She said, not even thinking twice as she grabbed Rachel's hand, and led her out of the auditorium.

* * *

Rachel was so uncomfortable being in Shelby's house. Part of it was that she was only pretending to be on her side, and in Vocal Adrenaline, the other part was that she hadn't even begun to forgive her mother for ditching her and adopting a baby girl. She was fairly sure that if she didn't go to Carmel, Shelby wouldn't have bothered to make an effort reaching out to Rachel.

"Rach?" Shelby asked. Rachel didn't like Shelby using a nickname, since she didn't deserve to speak to Rachel like she was her mom. Still, Rachel didn't say anything, and looked to Shelby, who had entered the room with a blonde baby.

"This is Beth. Bethie, this is your big sister, Rachel." Shelby spoke to the baby lovingly.

"She's… cute." Rachel decided on. She couldn't help but take a liking to Beth considering she was Noah and Quinn's baby, and they were family, but she felt resentment towards the child who had taken Shelby away from her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Shelby asked. No. Rachel most certainly did not want to hold her. She didn't want to be in that situation, or in that house at all. She wanted to go home and see her parents, talk to Finn on the phone, then go to sleep.

"Sure." Rachel said softly. Shelby passed Beth to Rachel, who held her stiffly.

"Relax honey." Shelby said, rubbing Rachel's back to try and get her to loosen up. That kind of motherly contact just made Rachel even stiffer, but she worked hard to relax, because she couldn't blow this cover.

Shelby smiled triumphantly when she felt Rachel's stiff posture ease under her hand. She watched the interaction between her daughters and knew that everything was right. She had thought Beth was what she needed, and she wasn't wrong, but she needed Rachel too, to have her family complete.

"I should probably get her to bed." Shelby told Rachel. The girl held her sister out, and Shelby took her, and went to put Beth in her crib. When she returned, she sat next to Rachel on the couch, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"So how are you liking Carmel?"

"It's… different." Rachel replied. "I haven't been slusheed, or tossed in a dumpster, but some of the girls are a little catty, and it's hard to find my classes."

"Wait, you got tossed in dumpsters at your old school?"

"Well not so much last year, mostly in my freshman year, but I got a lot of slushee facials."

"Slushee facials?"

"I can't explain it any better than that."

"Wow. And which girls are catty? I'll talk to them." Shelby threatened menacingly.

"It's not a big deal."

Rachel's phone rang then, and she picked it up after looking at the screen.

"Hi daddy." She said brightly. "Yes. Oh okay, yeah I'll be home soon."

She told him, before hanging up.

"I have to go." Rachel said.

"Oh, okay." Shelby said, trying not to sound disappointed. She grabbed her car keys, so she could drive her daughter home.

* * *

When Rachel finally got home, she hugged her fathers, and went to her room. She lied down on the bed, and wasn't planning on moving again for the night, until her phone rang. With a groan, Rachel rolled over to grab her sparkly cell phone off her bedside table.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Hey Berry_." Puck's deep voice said from the other end.

"Oh hello Noah. How are you?"

"_Listen, I'm not calling just to talk to you, I'm not a chick. I need your help_."

"Oh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see it.

"_Meet me in front of the Spanish room tomorrow morning before school."_

"Okay." She replied slowly, totally lost.

"_Good. Bye Berry_."

"Goodbye Noah."

Rachel hung up her phone, and shrugged, too tired to try and figure out what just happened. Without bothering to change out of the clothes she had been wearing since rehearsal after school, she pulled the blankets over her, and fell asleep.

**Please leave a review if you can, it would make my day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews last chapter, and thanks to everyone who favourited/story alerted this. Hope you like this chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

Rachel met Puck by the Spanish room before school the next morning, grumpy that she had to get up early for whatever Puck needed her for, or more likely, didn't _need_ her for, just wanted her.

"Sup Berry?"

"What do you want Noah?" Rachel asked, far too tired to go through any small talk.

"I know how to get Mr. Schue back."

"Really, how?" Rachel asked, her eyes flying wide open.

"Keep your voice down." Puck hissed. He looked around to make sure no one was watching them, before explaining. "Remember how you got Mr. Ryerson fired?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Babe, I know everything."

"Don't call me babe." Rachel said.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to seduce Ms. Whatshername in there, and then when she gets the boot, Mr. Schuester will step in to take her job, and bam, New Directions is whole again."

"Isn't that a little wrong?" Rachel asked. Puck stared at her. "Ryerson was a creep, I actually did the school a favour by exposing him. How do you know that Ms. –wait, what _is_ her name?" Puck shrugged. "The point is, she's probably a nice person."

"Listen, I cleaned her pool last summer, and she was all over me."

"You cleaned her pool and don't remember her name?" Rachel asked, a judgemental eyebrow raised.

"We dated, and if it weren't for the fact that you never stop talking, I probably wouldn't remember your name either."

"Charming, how could I ever let you go?"

"Stay focused. Do you want Mr. Schue back or not?"

"I do but this is wrong. Aren't you dating Quinn?"

"I am, and she's in on this, I'm not going to do anything anyway. Besides, what _you're_ doing isn't wrong, not really. All I'm asking is for you to watch through the window, maybe snap a few photos, and go down to the principal's office with some fake tears, and tell him what you saw. I'm going to do this anyway, and it will be on _my_ conscience."

"Fine Noah." Rachel finally agreed. Puck smirked, and turned to walk into the room. He closed the door behind him, and the Spanish teacher looked up from her desk.

"Puckerman, what can I do for you?" She asked, looking up from grading papers, her horn rimmed glasses still on.

"Just help me with some unfinished business."

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Over this past year, I've tried to forget that hot make-out session we had in your pool house, but I can't. You're always on my mind, Babe, and I know you're married, but all I'm asking is once, ease some of the pain in my heart."

Puck was totally unprepared for her to grab the front of his shirt and kiss him. He had expected some heavy petting sure, but this… She must be desperate. Not that that meant Puck wasn't a stud, he totally was, but he wasn't exactly hard to get.

Puck broke off the kiss after a minute, allowing Rachel to get a good view, and some photos. "I'm sorry, I can't do this, knowing that this is all we'll ever have, it's too hard." He said, hightailing it out of the room. Rachel was waiting there, eyebrows raised.

"Nice acting." She said.

"I know." Puck said. "Now, you got the fake tears?" Rachel looked up at him, before bursting into tears. "Awesome, let's go."

* * *

"It was so wrong!" Rachel sobbed to the principal. "Noah is in a very delicate place, and she took advantage of that!"

"Ms. Berry, I am shocked that this went on, I can assure you she will be removed from the school immediately." Principal Jones said, looking very concerned.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked, looking to Puck who was sitting beside her. Puck did his best to look broken, and used.

"I don't know. I just- I wish Mr. Schuester was here. He was such a good father figure to me, seeing as I don't have a dad." Puck said, looking sadly down at his worn runners.

"Mr. Schuester? Wasn't he the Spanish teacher at McKinley?"

Rachel nodded, putting a comforting hand on Puck's arm.

"I remember him, he came in for an interview a few months ago, very bright teacher. I felt bad having to tell him we already had a Spanish teacher." He said thoughtfully.

"Sir, do you mind if we go, I think I just need to take some time." Puck said. The principal nodded.

"Yes of course. Well I am so sorry, and I hope you both feel better."

Puck and Rachel thanked him somberly, and walked out of the room. When they were out of sight and earshot, they bumped fists, and wiped their tears away.

"We make a good team, Berry."

They turned in opposite directions and walked to their classes.

* * *

Rachel was dreading second period. She usually didn't mind school all that much, but second period was a class that she had with Jesse, and after the previous night when she pretty much ditched him, Rachel knew Jesse would be insistent.

So, dragging her feet a little, Rachel sat next to Jesse in her second period class.

"Good morning Rachel. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm really tired. Rehearsal was murder last night."

"Get used to it, that's how Ms. Corcoran rolls." Jesse said. He shifted to lean closer to Rachel, and look at her seductively, a move that always made girls swoon. "So I was wondering, since Ms. Corcoran stole you away yesterday, I was hoping you would reserve a little time for me. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight?" Jesse spoke in a low, husky voice.

"I actually think I have plans with my dads. You know, movie night." Rachel lied.

Jesse leaned back in his seat, and sighed. "Rachel I know you don't trust me. What I did to you was awful, and it is my one great regret. I wish I could take back everything I did to hurt you, but I can't. So I want to make it up to you now. I love you Rachel Berry, and I am begging you to give me another chance to prove to you that I can be everything you deserve."

Rachel, throughout his speech, just stared at Jesse. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little moved by his words, but it was still Jesse St. James, the boy who stole her heart, and then tossed it aside carelessly, crushing her feelings.

"Okay." Rachel said, biting her lip. "I'll go out with you."

"I'll pick you up at eight." Jesse told her, giving a broad, handsome smile.

* * *

Will was just hoping Puck's plan would work. At first, hearing what Puck was thinking, he shot it down. But then Will really thought about it. If his student had already fooled around with this woman, and she was willing to do it again, then maybe it was for the best. And Will really needed to get back into teaching, and back into glee. Besides Emma, who had become his girlfriend after Will promised to devote himself to her, the kids in glee were all he really had. They were family, and family needs to be there for each other, no matter what.

So when the phone rang, throughout the apartment, save for Emma's adorable humming of _I Could Have Danced All Night_, Will let it ring twice, taking the time to take a deep breath, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Will Schuester?" _The deep voice of Principal Marcus Jones came from the phone.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who's calling?" It was really just a formality.

"_Marcus Jones from Carmel High. There has been an opening in the Spanish department, and I was hoping you could come down to the office this afternoon at noon, for an interview."_

"Yes sir, I'll be there, of course." Will answered.

"_Good, I'll see you then."_

The dial tone rang, and Will hung up the phone in the cradle, giving a little fist pump.

* * *

The glee kids walked towards the Spanish room. They had received a text from Puck to go there immediately. Upon entering, the kids discovered a familiar face.

"Mr. Schue!" A few chorused.

"Hey guys. Good to see you all again." Will said.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked happily. The rest of them, including Brittany, had already figured it out.

"Finn, a team is as strong as it's strongest member." Rachel told her boyfriend. "For a while, I thought that was me, but I was wrong. Mr. Schue, you are our leader, and we can't do this without you. Welcome back."

"Thanks Rachel." Will said. "Bring it in."

All the kids came together in a big group hug with their leader. They were back, and better than ever.

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, has it really been since August since I last updated? Sorry about that. Anyway, here is another chapter. Also, if you guys want to keep in contact between updates, or ask questions or just follow me, I have a tumblr. The URL is alexsaurusskywalker**

**I don't own Glee.**

"I don't want to do this, Kurt," Rachel whined.

"I know, but it'll get Jesse to trust you," Kurt said as he finished Rachel's makeup. Jesse was supposed to pick her up any minute, and Rachel's mood was worsening. "Quit pouting, you'll get wrinkles," Kurt said, flicking Rachel's forehead.

"Ow," Rachel complained.

"Seriously, suck it up, Jesse will see right through you if you're moping like that."

"Do you blame me? All I want to do is cuddle on the couch with Finn, and now I have to go on a date with Jesse, stuffed into this dress."

"Don't hate on the dress, it's adorable."

"Yeah, it is," Rachel agreed, running her hands over the tight black dress.

"The things us girls do for fashion," Kurt commented. Rachel smiled, but it quickly faded when the doorbell rang.

Rachel and Kurt went downstairs, Kurt occupying the Berry men while Rachel answered the door.

"Hi Jesse," Rachel said, slapping a fake smile on her face. She felt disgusted with herself when she couldn't help but find Jesse handsome. His navy dress shirt fit snugly, showing off his muscles. They weren't bulky like the football boys she saw at McKinley, they were nice and lean, from dance, most likely.

"Hi Rachel. You look beautiful," Jesse said, flashing a pearly white smile, and handing her a bouquet of flowers. She wasn't sure of their names, but they were colourful and beautiful, though Rachel hated to admit it.

"Thank you," Rachel murmured. She accepted the flowers, and went to give them to Kurt, where Jesse couldn't see him. Her cover would surely be blown if Jesse found out that she was friends with Kurt.

"Are you ready to go?" Jesse asked, when Rachel reappeared at the front door.

"Yes," Rachel said, trying not to sound reluctant.

"Great," Jesse replied, offering his elbow to her. Rachel took it and they walked to Jesse's Range Rover. He opened her door for her, and then they drove off.

"So where are we going?"

"I know a great vegan place, and then I thought we'd do something fun," Jesse said, throwing Rachel a smile.

"You wanna tell me what that is?"

"I'd rather surprise you," Jesse replied.

"You drive me crazy, St. James," Rachel replied, shaking her head. She was surprised to find that conversation was flowing, and she wasn't even really acting.

"So how have you been? We never really caught up," Jesse said.

"I'm good, I guess. I wasn't thrilled to be sent to Carmel but it's turning out to be okay."

"I was looking for a bit more than that, Rach. What did you do this summer?"

"Well I attended a performing arts camp right after school ended. Naturally, I got the lead in the musical."

"Of course," Jesse agreed.

"The rest of the summer I spent with Finn, and worked."

"You work? Where?"

"The dance studio on Main. I teach now."

"I will definitely have to stop by some time. Maybe I can help you run a class?"

"You're pretty confident with your dance skills, aren't you?" Rachel asked, teasing him.

"I'm Jesse St. James," he replied.

"That actually sounds fun, teaching with you," Rachel replied. Even though she was supposed to be playing him, Rachel found that she actually liked Jesse. They could be friends, right? Of course, he wouldn't exactly know that all she thought of him as was a friend, but still. The two of them were too similar not to be friends.

"What are you thinking about?" Jesse asked. Rachel snapped out of her thoughts. Crap. What should she say?

"Just that I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me too, Rach. I really am sorry for everything I did to you. Shelby just- has this power over me. When she said she needed my help I said I'd do it. I never imagined that I'd fall in love with you. I never meant to hurt you. I know it'll take time for you to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do, please tell me. I need you to forgive me."

"Hey, stop," Rachel said gently. I do forgive you. I mean, we're here on a date, right?"

"Yeah," he said.

Jesse pulled into the parking lot of an unfamiliar restaurant, and ran around the car to open Rachel's door for her.

"Always a gentleman," Rachel said with a smile. Jesse offered his arm, and the teenagers walked inside.

"Hi, I have a reservation for eight o'clock," Jesse said. The host looked up at him.

"Yes, of course, Mr. St. James. Right this way."

"They know you here?" Rachel asked. How many girls did he take here?

"It's not what you think. My grandmother is vegan. I come here a lot with her."

"Oh," Rachel said. "That's really sweet."

Jesse shrugged.

They reached their table, and Jesse pulled Rachel's chair out for her. She sat down with a smile. Jesse sat down across from her, and the waiter handed them their menus.

"So how are you enjoying glee?" Jesse asked.

"It's very different than New Directions," Rachel answered. Jesse saw through her politeness.

"You can say it. I may be Shelby's errand boy, but I won't tell her anything."

"She's insane," Rachel said. They shared a laugh. "I thought my legs were going to fall off the other day. Seriously, is she trying to kill us?"

"A question asked by many," Jesse said somberly. "I don't know, Rach. Honestly, I actually don't know the answer to that. There are rumors that she is, in fact trying to kill us."

They laughed again.

"How is she still doing this if she has Beth?" Rachel asked. Jesse shrugged.

"Come on, it's Shelby. She manages to torture us, and still spend time with her kid. But I thought you would have the answer to that question more than me."

Rachel bit her lip. "Don't say anything, but we aren't that close. I mean, she likes to pretend we are, and I play along, but it's not like she makes it look. I went over to her house once, and she made me hold Beth, and then she got all touchy-feely. It was weird."

"It's only because she loves you."

"Yeah, right," Rachel said.

"Look, she's done a terrible job of showing it, but she does love you. I agree with you that she shouldn't move things so fast, but do try and give her a chance."

"I suppose," Rachel said.

"Mr. St. James, the usual," the waiter said, putting down a bottle on the table.

"Alcohol, Jesse? How did you manage that?"

Jesse laughed. "It's not alcohol. It's fermented tea. You'll like it."

"You're confident," Rachel said. Jesse poured her a glass, and she took a sip. "Okay, you're right. This is good."

"I'm always right."

* * *

The rest of dinner was pleasant, filled with chit chat. Rachel didn't even notice how comfortable she was getting around Jesse.

* * *

"So what now?" Rachel asked, as they got back in Jesse's car.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Jesse said with a smirk. He drove for about ten minutes, until they reached a little building.

"Karaoke?" Rachel asked, reading the red neon sign in the window.

"Let's show the place how it's done."

Rachel grinned. "Sounds fun."

* * *

"Why hasn't she called yet?" Finn demanded as he paced.

"Finn, calm down," Kurt said.

"I can't calm down, my girlfriend is on a date with another dude!"

"Maybe there was traffic."

"Yeah, right," Finn scoffed. "What is St. James doing that's taking so long?"

"It's Jesse, Finn. He was probably doing something elaborate."

"That' supposed to make me feel better? Maybe he's doing big elaborate gestures that I know Rachel likes, when my dates are basically dinner and a movie?"

Kurt bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

"I'm calling her," Finn announced, picking up his phone.

* * *

"I had a really good time with you, Rachel," Jesse said, walking Rachel to her door.

"Me too, Jesse."

"We should do this again sometime."

Rachel smiled, rather than composing a response.

"Well, goodnight, Jesse."

"Rachel, wait," Jesse said. Rachel turned back to him, and Jesse pressed his lips to hers. Rachel stood there, in shock. When Jesse pulled away, satisfied with him self, Rachel felt dizzy. She felt horrible for thinking it, but the kiss was amazing.

Rachel stared up at him for a moment, and then connected their lips again.

The kiss lasted longer than the last, but finally, it had to end.

"Night," Rachel said. Jesse's lips pulled up in a smirk.

"Goodnight."

Rachel walked inside, still on a high from the kiss. She leaned against the door, and pulled out her phone to check the time. As the looked at the screen, her stomach dropped.

_One missed call from: Finn_

Rachel felt sick.

"What have I done?"

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, and poorly written, but I wanted to post it. I just had a hit of inspiration, and decided to write and upload it today. Also, if you have any questions or comments for me, I have a tumblr. The ask button is at the bottom of my tumblr page, and feel free to use it for any comments, or questions or whatever you want to say. I would also love some followers too if you just want to do that. The URL is on my profile, but I'll post it here, too. It is alexsaurusskywalker[dot]tumblr[dot]com/**

**I don't own glee.**

The next morning, Rachel walked into the school, feeling uneasy. She now had to see both Finn and Jesse, after she betrayed Finn. Rachel still felt awful. She loved Finn, but the kiss with Jesse was amazing. It was like the two of them were made for each other.

"Hey," Jesse said, slinging his arm around her shoulders, as he fell in step with her.

"Hi," Rachel replied nervously.

"Are you okay? You seem on edge."

"I'm fine, Jesse," Rachel said. "Just nervous about my history test today."

"You'll be fine. You're Rachel Berry."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Jesse asked. Rachel nodded. He leaned down to kiss her briefly, and then walked away to get to class. Rachel glanced around nervously, and let out a sigh of relief when no one had noticed the kiss. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for another crazy day, Rachel set off down the hall.

* * *

"Will Schuester?"

Will looked up from his lunch, to find Shelby Corcoran staring at him, standing in the doorway of the staff room.

"Hey Shelby," Will said. She blinked a few times, and then walked over to his table, taking a seat across from him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I teach Spanish here now," Will said.

"I see," Shelby said. She stared at him, knowing something wasn't quite right. First, Helen Mackelroy, the Spanish teacher of ten years was abruptly fired, and then of all teachers in Ohio, Will Schuester was hired? There was something off, and Shelby was going to find out what it was.

"Shelby?" Bertha Hunt, the Carmel receptionist poked her head into the staff room. "There's a Hiram Berry on the phone for you."

Shelby's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She hadn't spoken to Hiram in a long time. What could he want?

"Thank you, Bertha," Shelby said. She turned to Will. "I have to go."

"Sure," Will said easily. "I'll see you later, Shelby."

"Yeah…" Shelby stared at him once more, and then left the staff room.

Shelby walked down the hall to her office, and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hiram."

"Hello Shelby," Hiram responded. "You're probably wondering why I'm calling."

"I am," Shelby said.

"The thing is, mine and LeRoy's anniversary is coming up this weekend. We're going to Hawaii. Now originally, my mother was going to stay with Rachel, but she got sick, and can't watch her. I know this is a lot to ask, but could Rachel possibly stay with you, this weekend?"

Shelby processed the information. She was going to be able to spend a whole weekend with Rachel.

"Yes, yes of course," Shelby spoke hurriedly.

"Thank you, Shelby," Hiram said, relieved. "I know it's short notice, but now that Rachel has a boyfriend, we just don't want to take any chances, and give the two of them an empty house."

Shelby hadn't even thought of that. In fact, the thought of Jesse and Rachel being alone made her feel sick.

"Trust me Hiram, I feel the same way. I'd be happy to have Rachel stay with me."

"Great," Hiram said. "Thank you."

Shelby hung up the phone, with a grin on her face. A whole weekend with Rachel.

* * *

"A whole weekend with Shelby? No way," Rachel told her fathers.

"But Rachie, you said the two of you were making progress," LeRoy said confusedly.

Rachel grimaced. She had told her fathers that, but only because they had pestered her for information about how she was dealing with having Shelby as her teacher. Rather than get into everything, and reveal her double agent life, she had just said she and Shelby were getting along.

"I know, but I'm fifteen. Can't I just stay by myself?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"We trust you, honey, we do. But you and Finn being alone together all weekend… he's a teenage boy, and things happen."

"Dad, please…" Rachel whined. "Don't make me stay with Shelby."

"Enough, Rachel," Hiram said. "Now go pack."

Rachel sighed, and stormed up the stairs to her room.

"We're doing the right thing, right?" LeRoy asked his husband.

"Yeah. Rachel might still be mad at Shelby now, but it will be good for them to bond."

"You're right," LeRoy said. "I just hope Rachel realizes that before she makes Shelby's life hell."

Hiram chuckled. "Honey, it's Rachel. Whether she tries to make Shelby's life hell or not, Shelby is in for one rough weekend."

* * *

Friday came much too fast for Rachel's liking. Even with rehearsals for both Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions, the time flew by, and all of the sudden she found herself in Shelby's car with her suitcase in the trunk.

"So, is there anything you want to do tonight?" Shelby asked her daughter. Rachel shrugged.

"I have homework, and I'm tired, so I'll go to bed early."

Shelby's face fell. She could tell Rachel was just making up excuses not to spend time with her, and she wasn't quite sure why. She really thought they were getting somewhere.

"Okay, if you're sure…"

The rest of the drive was silent. Finally, Shelby pulled into her driveway, and Rachel grabbed her bag from the trunk. Shelby showed Rachel to her room, and that was basically the end of their conversation.

"I was going to order Chinese for dinner. Is that okay with you? I know a place that has good vegan stuff."

"Yeah, sure," Rachel said.

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Yep."

Disappointed, Shelby closed the door behind her, leaving Rachel alone.

In the guest room, Rachel was about to call Finn, who wanted to check in with her.

Rachel scrolled through the contacts on her phone, and then the screen went blank. Dead battery.

She dug through her bag, and then realized that she had forgotten her charger at home.

"Great," Rachel muttered. She sighed, and left the room.

"Hey Shelby?" Rachel called.

"Yeah, what's up?" Shelby replied, walking out into the hallway.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Sure. There's a cordless downstairs."

"Thanks," Rachel said. She jogged downstairs, and grabbed the phone, before retreating to the guest room.

Rachel dialed Finn's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn," Rachel said.

"Oh, hi Rach," Finn said cheerfully. "What number are you calling from?"

"Shelby's home phone. My cell died."

"Oh. So how are things there?"

"I can just tell it's going to be a long weekend," Rachel replied.

"I miss you already," Finn said.

"I miss you too," Rachel said.

As Rachel talked with Finn, Shelby got changed, and played with Beth for a little while.

* * *

As it neared dinner time, Shelby decided to order the food. She picked up the phone in her room, and put it to her ear. It didn't even occur to her that Rachel was still on the phone; it had been half an hour.

"I can't wait until all of this is over," Rachel said. Shelby knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she was intrigued.

"Me too," a male voice said. "I hate seeing you with that Jesse kid."

"I know, but soon this will be done, and I can be your girlfriend again." Shelby clutched the phone tighter to her ear. What was Rachel talking about?

"You have no idea how good that sounds. I love you, Rach."

"I love you too, Finn."

The dial tone rang through the phone, and Shelby stood, frozen, stunned, confused. She had seen Rachel and Jesse kiss in the hall this morning. She knew for a fact that they were dating. But Rachel was still with Finn? That shocked her. She never would have thought that Rachel would be the type to two-time someone. Furthermore, what couldn't Rachel wait for to be over? Something was going on, and now she was more determined than ever to find out what it was.

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it's been forever, and I haven't forgotten about you guys (though truth be told I actually forgot about this story until last night). I've had a lot of personal things going on, and I'm sure you can all understand. So I'll post when I have the time, but I promise that I won't just abandon one of my stories forever, unless I really have no more to write for that story, which only applies to some of my 1-2 chapter stories that I'm not sure whether or not to leave as a 1/2 shot. Anyway, that doesn't apply to this story, so here's the next chapter.**

Shelby stood with the phone in her hand for a long time. Should she talk to Rachel? She felt she should, because after all, Rachel was dating two boys at the same time, and that just wasn't proper behavior. But if she talked to Rachel, the girl might completely close off to her, meaning she would never find out what was going on, and worse, she might never form a proper relationship with Rachel.

After some thought, Shelby decided to not let Rachel know she had heard the conversation. She would try and get information out of Rachel, and just see how long it would take the girl to come clean.

Shelby ordered dinner, and then graded some papers while she waited for it to arrive.

About half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Shelby grabbed Beth, and then answered the door. She paid the delivery boy, and put dinner on the table.

"Rach, dinner's here," Shelby called. A few minutes later, Rachel came down. She placed the phone in its cradle, and sat down at the table.

"So how are things going with you and Jesse?" Shelby asked. Rachel shrugged, and took a bite of her food.

"Good, I guess. We had a nice date a few days ago."

"He loves you," Shelby said. She knew that for a fact.

"I know," Rachel replied.

"Do you love him?"

Rachel was quiet for a few moments.

"I do," she finally murmured. Shelby stared at Rachel. She could tell Rachel wasn't lying.

"How are you liking Vocal Adrenaline?"

"It's different than what I'm used to. Harder. But good."

"You'll adjust," Shelby said. "It's nice to have you in Vocal Adrenaline, though. It's where you belong."

Rachel became quiet, and quickly finished her dinner. Shelby scrutinized that.

"I'm going to go finish my homework," Rachel said. She put her plate in the dishwasher, and went upstairs.

"What's up with your sister?" Shelby cooed to Beth, running a finger down her chubby cheek.

In her room, Rachel was on facebook, when Jesse started talking to her.

**Jesse St. James:** hey rach, you want to go out tonight?

Honestly, Rachel did. She liked Jesse. Maybe more than she should. She knew that was bad, and she knew she should say no, but she couldn't.

**Rachel Berry: **sure, when do you want to meet?

**Jesse St. James:** great, I'll pick you up in 20.

Rachel logged off, and hurried to get ready.

Meanwhile, Shelby finished her dinner, and prepared a bottle for Beth, seeing as the baby appeared to be hungry.

When she finished feeding Beth, she decided to give the little girl a bath in the kitchen sink, seeing as she was too small for the regular bathtub. She made sure the water was cool enough, and gave Beth a toy to keep her distracted, but the little girl still started to cry.

"No, no sweetie, please don't cry."

The girl started wailing harder.

"Crap," Shelby muttered. "I promise it will be over soon, angel."

Beth continued crying.

"I'm going out with Jesse," Rachel announced. Shelby glanced over her shoulder, flustered with both her daughters taking up her attention. Shelby's eyes widened when she saw Rachel.

Rachel was wearing a tight blue dress that stopped at mid thigh, and strappy black heels. She had far too much makeup on for Shelby's liking.

Rachel started for the door, and Shelby glanced at the still crying Beth, not sure what to do. Finally, she rinsed Beth off, and took her out of the sink, wrapping her in a towel. Beth immediately stopped crying, and Shelby quickly walked to the door.

"You are not going out like that," Shelby told Rachel.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I am not letting you leave the house like that. Go change."

"My dads would let me wear this."

"I'm not your dads. Go change."

"You can't tell me what to do," Rachel snapped. She knew it wasn't fitting with the act, but she just had to get her true feelings for Shelby off her chest. "You're not my mom. You lost any right to tell me what I can and can't do when you abandoned me fifteen years ago!"

Rachel stormed out of the house, and got in Jesse's car. Shelby stood, stunned for a moment, caught between hurt from Rachel's speech, and anger at Rachel for disobeying her.

Shelby sighed, and closed the door, holding Beth tighter to her chest, making sure the baby wasn't getting cold.

"Come on, let's get you into your jammies," Shelby said, taking Beth upstairs.

"I thought things were going well with you and Shelby," Jesse said.

"Yeah, well they're not," Rachel said. "I tried with her, and I just can't do it. I can't be around her without feeling angry. She hasn't been around my whole life, and now she's acting like nothing's wrong."

"I'm not siding with Shelby, but maybe she's trying to move on because she feels bad about what she's done in the past."

"I know. I just can't deal with this. It hurts too much."

Jesse pulled over to the side of the road.

"Well that's why you have me," he said, taking her hand. "I will always be your person to vent to, and your shoulder to cry on. I will be here for you no matter what, to try and put a smile on your beautiful face again."

"Thank you, Jesse," Rachel whispered. Jesse cupped her cheek with his free hand, and leaned in to kiss her gently.

"How about we go for some vegan ice cream?" Jesse suggested.

"That sounds really good."

* * *

"Dammit, where is she?" Shelby muttered, as she paced her living room. The phone rang, and Shelby snatched it off its cradle.

"Yes?"

"Shelby, is that how I taught you to answer the phone?" Jane Corcoran asked chidingly. Shelby rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Sorry mom, I'm just stressed."

"What's going on?" she asked, concerned.

"It's Rachel. She's staying with me for the weekend, and she's making things kind of difficult. She's been surly the whole time, and a couple hours ago she left the house with her boyfriend looking like…" Shelby paused, not sure which word she should use while talking to her old fashioned mother. "A trollop."

Jane just started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Shelby snapped.

"Oh this is just too good," Jane laughed.

"This is not funny! My daughter is walking around town in a dress better suited for a call girl!"

The laughing turned into guffaws.

"Mom!"

"Sorry dear," Jane said as she struggled to keep her laughter under control. "It's just that for years when you were a teenager I had to suffer as you left the house in that skin tight clothing, and got on the back of a motorcycle with that Duncan boy."

"Thank you for bringing that up, mother."

"Shelby, she's a teenager. She so badly wants to look pretty for her boyfriend, that she ends up looking like a harlot. Just try talking to her."

"I can't. She said that I lost the right to parent her when I gave her up."

"Shelby, that's the only advice I have. Think on it. Now where is my youngest grandbaby?"

"In bed. She was tired."

"Okay, give her a kiss from her nana."

"Will do. Goodnight mom."

Shelby hung up the phone, feeling no better than before.

The front door opened, and Shelby walked towards it.

"Where have you been?"

"Jesse and I went out. No big deal."

"It is a big deal," Shelby insisted. "You deliberately disobeyed me!"

"I don't want to do this right now," Rachel said. "I'm tired."

She pushed past her mother, and went up to her room.

Shelby sighed, and decided just to go to bed.

* * *

_The baby's cries filled the hospital room. Shelby got up from her bed, and slowly walked over to the plastic crib. Little Rachel looked up at her with her big brown eyes._

_ "It's okay baby," Shelby whispered. "Mommy's here."_

_ She gently lifted Rachel into her arms, and held the baby close._

_ "I love you, and I'm never going to let you go."_

Shelby awoke with a start. She sat in the dark for several seconds, before realizing that Beth was crying.

Shelby got out of bed, and walked over to Beth's crib. She picked the baby up, and rocked her. Shelby couldn't help the tears that flowed. The dream was nice, because in it, she held Rachel, but it was horrible to wake up and know that it wasn't real.

After a few minutes, Beth was back asleep. Shelby placed her back in her crib, and went downstairs, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

Shelby walked into the kitchen, and found Rachel having a glass of juice.

"What are you doing up?" Shelby asked. The tension between them was definitely thick.

"Couldn't sleep," Rachel said. "What about you?"

"I had a bad dream," Shelby mumbled. Rachel noticed the remnants of the tears on Shelby's cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked with genuine concern. Shelby looked at her daughter, trying to figure her out. Earlier she was so angry, and now she was caring.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shelby lied.

"What's wrong?"

"Just an upsetting dream."

"What was it about?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Shelby snapped. Rachel recoiled, and then her eyes hardened.

"Sorry for caring about you," Rachel said harshly. She stormed out of the kitchen.

Shelby immediately felt guilty.

"I was holding you," Shelby called. Rachel stopped, and turned around with a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"In my dream. It was the day you were born. I was in the hospital, and you were crying, so I picked you up, and I held you close to me, and I promised never to let you go."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Rachel asked, coming closer.

"Because I never got to hold you," Shelby whispered. "I only saw you for a second. You looked at me, and then you were taken away. The next time I saw you was fifteen years later."

"You could have called, or sent letters-"

"I wanted to, baby," Shelby said with pain in her eyes. Rachel was glad it was dark, so Shelby couldn't see her blush at being called baby. "I did, but I signed a contract. If I contacted you before you were eighteen, I would go to jail. I wouldn't be any good to you on your eighteenth birthday if I was in jail, would I?"

"I guess not," Rachel admitted. She stared at Shelby, seeing her in a new light. She was beginning to understand why Shelby did some of the things she did.

Shelby sighed. "We have to talk about a few things, Rachel."

"Can we do it in the morning?" Rachel asked. Shelby shook her head.

"No, sorry."

Shelby guided Rachel to sit on the couch with her, and took the teenager's hands.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier," Shelby said, looking into Rachel's eyes. "But honey, you have to listen to me. I know I haven't been around most of your life, but I'm trying to make up for the things I've done. I really am trying to be a better mom to you. But as much as that means spending time with you, I also have to parent you. If that makes no difference to you, your dads did leave me in charge for the weekend. So when I tell you to change, you change. Okay?"

"Okay," Rachel mumbled.

"I'm not being unreasonable, Rachel. I get that you're fifteen, and you want to dress up and go out with your boyfriend, but there are things that are appropriate for a fifteen year old on a date, and there are things better suited for a strip club."

"Alright," Rachel sighed.

"Do you think you can give me a chance?"

Rachel nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you, and the things I said," Rachel apologized. "I'm not going to pretend that I didn't mean them, but I am sorry. And I'm willing to try and make this work with us."

"I forgive you," Shelby said. "Are we good, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded. "We're good."

"Come here," Shelby said, pulling Rachel into a hug. Slowly, Rachel hugged her back.

"No matter what, never forget that I love you more than anything," Shelby said. She kissed Rachel's head. "I love you, baby."

Rachel hesitated. "I love you too."

"I'm not tired, do you want to watch TV with me?" Shelby asked.

"Sure," Rachel said. Shelby turned the TV on, and put the volume on low. They decided on a rerun of How I Met Your Mother, and sat beside each other, not quite close enough to touch, but not far enough to spread out. It was an awkward distance. Shelby wanted to put an arm around Rachel or something, but she wasn't sure if that was too much. Rachel felt like Shelby would want them to cuddle, but she wasn't ready for that.

About halfway through the second show, Shelby felt Rachel move to lean against her shoulder. Shelby glanced at the girl, and found her asleep. Smirking, she moved Rachel to lie down, and placed a pillow on her lap so Rachel would be more comfortable.

"Goodnight baby," Shelby murmured, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

* * *

Shelby only meant to stay up for another few minutes, but when she woke up in the morning with a sore neck, she realized she'd fallen asleep on the couch. She was sitting up, with her head resting on the back of the couch. Shelby tried to get up, but there was something pinning her down. Shelby looked down, and found Rachel fast asleep in her lap.

Not having the heart to wake Rachel up, Shelby decided to just wait, and keep her self entertained by playing with Rachel's hair, and humming quietly.

After a while, Rachel stirred, and started to stretch, making a cute little noise, reminiscent of a baby bird. It reminded Shelby of when she would unwrap Beth after being swaddled all night. It was adorable.

"Morning baby," Shelby said. Rachel frowned, and looked up at her.

"I fell asleep on you? Sorry."

"I don't mind," Shelby said. "I like being close to you."

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked, slowly sitting up.

"Sure," Shelby said.

"Why do you call me baby?"

"Because you're my baby," Shelby said simply. "No matter how old you get you'll still be my baby."

"Oh," Rachel said quietly.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but you have to get dressed," Shelby said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because we have rehearsal in half an hour."

Rachel looked at her incredulously. "It's Saturday."

"I know. But Sectionals is getting closer. So go get ready, we have to leave the house in twenty minutes."

Rachel groaned and walked upstairs dramatically sighing the whole way. Shelby smiled, and followed Rachel up the stairs so she could check on Beth.

The baby was just beginning to get up, and was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hi angel," Shelby cooed. "Did you stay asleep and let mommy get some rest? You're such a good girl. Mommy's special girl."

Beth gave Shelby a toothless grin that made the woman's heart melt. Shelby lifted Beth from her crib, and began to get her ready for her baby sitter's. It killed Shelby every time she had to leave Beth, but it was only for a few hours.

In the guest room, Rachel was getting changed. She put on some black short shorts, and a navy blue tank top with 'Vocal Adrenaline' printed across the chest. The shirt was tight fitting, and Rachel admired the way it showed off her body.

She brushed her teeth, pulled her hair into a ponytail, put an unzipped hoodie on, and went to find Shelby.

"You look so cute, yes you do," Shelby cooed to the baby as she put her in a sleeper. The baby was dressed in a yellow sleeper with monkeys on it. Shelby couldn't help but marvel at how adorable she was.

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked from the doorway. Shelby glanced at her eldest daughter, and wondered how one of her babies could look so innocent, while the other kept pushing to look like a woman, rather than the fifteen-year-old child that she was.

Shelby walked over to Rachel and zipped up her hoodie, so her low cut tank top wasn't showing off her chest.

"Better," Shelby said. "I'll have to get you a loose tee shirt," she said.

"But the rest of the girls wear these," Rachel said.

"Because I don't really care how much skin they're showing. The tank tops are practical because people don't overheat in them. However you, my dear, are going to be more covered up."

Rachel rolled her eyes, and walked downstairs. Shelby picked Beth up and joined Rachel downstairs.

Shelby placed Beth in her playpen, and went to let the babysitter in, as the doorbell had just rung. As she passed by, she kissed Rachel's head. Rachel flinched slightly. Yeah, that affection from Shelby was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Rach, let's go," Shelby called from the entranceway. Rachel slipped her runners on, and followed Shelby out to the car.

As Shelby drove, Rachel's phone buzzed in her pocket. Rachel saw that it was Finn.

From: Finn

hey rach, glee practice today at noon. r u going 2 b there?

Rachel thought about it, and then typed back a reply

To: Finn

Not sure if I can get away from Shelby. I'll try though.

From: Finn

if u need help, just text

To: Finn

Thanks.

Shelby, not having much experience with her own teenager, couldn't help but be nosy.

"Who are you texting?" Shelby asked. Rachel turned her screen away, and had an idea.

"My lab partner. We were going to work on our project at noon. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Shelby said. "Who is it?"

"A girl in my biology class. You wouldn't know her. She's new."

"Okay," Shelby said. She shook her head; teenagers were so secretive.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Carmel high auditorium. Rachel grabbed her duffel bag and got out of the car.

"So what's the plan for practice?" Rachel asked. "Run through, or are you going to try and murder us?"

"I never try and murder my team. I simply require a higher standard of performing; but if you want to have an easy practice, then we can, and we'll just forfeit our national championship," Shelby said.

"Whatever," Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes. They entered the auditorium. "Why is no one here?"

"Saturday practice doesn't start until nine thirty, but I always like to be fifteen minutes early."

"I could have slept longer," Rachel whined.

"Shush, now come help me get the sheet music ready for the band."

Rachel dragged her feet as she walked over to the director's desk, and took a seat beside her mother. She began helping Shelby organize the sheet music.

"I'm glad that we're spending time together, Rachel," Shelby said.

"Mhm."

They kept working until they were done, and there was five minutes until practice.

Shelby leaned back in her chair, and began playing with Rachel's ponytail casually.

"I like your hair shorter like this," Shelby said. "It's cute."

The auditorium door opening broke the moment apart. Rachel muttered a 'thank God' under her breath. She was making progress with Shelby, but still couldn't deal with her being so demonstrative.

"Morning coach," Jesse said with his signature cocky smile. Rachel jumped up and threw her arms around Jesse's neck. He smiled and kissed her. She enjoyed the kiss, and that still made her feel guilty. Rachel couldn't help it, though. She felt a connection to Jesse.

"Good morning, love," Jesse said, kissing her again.

"That's enough, Jesse," Shelby said. Jesse and Rachel broke apart, and walked over to the stage where the rest of the team was now gathering.

"Okay guys, from the top," Shelby said into the microphone.

"So, how about lunch?" Jesse asked after practice.

"I have a project to work on," Rachel lied.

"Okay, then I'll call you later," Jesse said.

"Okay," Rachel agreed. She pecked Jesse on the lips, and went to meet Shelby at the car.

"So where are you meeting your partner?" Shelby asked.

"The library," Rachel said. Her glee practice was nearby, at the local community theatre. Kurt knew the owner of the theatre, and the owner let them rehearse there.

Shelby dropped Rachel off in front of the library, and Rachel waited until Shelby's car was out of sight, until she walked down the block to the theatre.

"Hey Rach," Finn greeted her with a cute grin. Rachel threw herself into his arms, and kissed him.

"I missed you," Rachel said.

"I missed you too," Finn replied. He kissed her back.

"Alright guys, break it up," Will called. "We have a lot of practicing to do."

Finn and Rachel linked hands, and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Rachel, what's the status on Vocal Adrenaline?" Will asked.

"They're getting stronger as they prepare for sectionals."

"Then we have to get our number ready. This needs to be the most intense routine we've ever done. Mike, Brittany, put together a great dance routine. No matter how hard, we'll learn it. The rest of you, let's find a song. I have songbooks over on the desk. Go through them, your mental repertoire, your iPod, whatever. We just need to find some amazing songs."

The rest of the team went to search through the songbooks while Mike and Brittany choreographed.

"How are things with Shelby?" Finn asked.

"Better, I guess. I actually want to try with her. But it's still weird. When I said I'd give her a chance, I didn't mean that she can kiss me whenever she feels like it."

"Soon this will be over," Finn assured her. "Then you can have whatever kind of relationship with her that you want. And can kiss you whenever I want."

"Sounds good," Rachel said with a grin, letting Finn kiss her.

"I've got it!" Tina announced. The team looked to her, surprised; Tina was always so quiet.

"What, Tina?" Will asked.

"Michael Jackson medley," she said excitedly. The team started chattering amongst themselves, throwing out ideas.

"That's fantastic, Tina!" Will exclaimed. "I think we have our songs for sectionals. Now which ones should we do?"

"ABC!" Kurt called out. The group murmured their approval.

"Okay, that will be our opening."

"I think 'Wanna Be Starting Something' would be good," Blaine said.

"I like that idea," Will agreed.

"How about 'Man In the Mirror' as a closer?" Finn suggested.

"Great, Finn. Really great guys! Thanks, Tina."

Tina smiled and blushed.

"Okay, let's run it. From the top!"

* * *

When Shelby pulled up in front of the library to pick Rachel up, she knew something wasn't quite right. Rachel's cheeks were flushed when she got in the car. Subtly, Shelby rubbed Rachel's back to see something, and found that her shirt was damp with sweat. It couldn't be from rehearsal earlier; that was hours ago.

"How was your project?" Shelby fished. Rachel shrugged.

"Fine."

"What did you have to do?"

"Um, researching different cell structures."

"I see." Shelby could tell that Rachel was lying. But why?

**Reviews motivate me to write more. I'm also taking suggestions into consideration. Let me know what you'd like to see.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm really busy so I only write when I can. I think this story is coming to the climax, but I'm willing to take suggestions of what you guys would like to see.**

"You look really pretty tonight," he slurred. Rachel smiled, and kissed him sloppily.

It had taken some convincing for Shelby to let her go out. Rachel had kept the details sparse. All Rachel had said was that some of the girls from school were hanging out, and she would stay overnight. In reality, a girl in her history class was having a party, and she would stay at a friend's so she could sleep off the booze she would have, and keep Shelby none the wiser. However, Rachel wasn't planning on getting _this_ drunk. It just got out of control, until Rachel found herself unaware of her surroundings, except for the lips on hers.

"Let's go somewhere more private," he murmured against her lips. Rachel found herself nodding as she stumbled with him down the hall to a bedroom.

* * *

Rachel awoke feeling positively dreadful. She had a pounding headache, and a churning stomach, however, the hangover symptoms weren't what was making her feel so terrible; it was the pain _down there, _and the knowledge that she lost something she wasn't ready to lose, and would never get back_._

Rachel rolled over to seek comfort from Finn, only to realize with a horrible sick feeling, that it wasn't Finn that was beside her.

Naked in the bed next to her was a lightly snoring Jesse.

Whether it was the shock or the hangover, Rachel would never know, but the next thing she knew she was throwing up in the garbage can.

"Are you okay?" Jesse rasped, reaching over to rub her back. Rachel jumped, not expecting him to be awake, and then flinched when he touched her.

"Jesse please don't touch me right now," Rachel sobbed, quickly getting dressed, and then rushing out of the house.

After a moment of looking around, Rachel knew where she was, and set off down the road to the one person who could understand her situation.

Rachel knocked on the door, and dried her tears as best she could.

"Rachel. What's up?" Quinn asked, frowning slightly as she stood in the doorway of the Jones' home.

"I slept with Jesse," Rachel blurted out, fresh tears forming. Quinn's mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she stared at Rachel in shock.

"Come inside, I'll make some tea and we can talk," Quinn said softly, feeling strange, not having used the soothing tone with Rachel before.

"So what happened?" Quinn asked, setting a hot cup of tea in front of the small brunette.

"I just wanted to cut loose and have some fun," Rachel said. "People kept handing me drinks, so I kept drinking them. I was so drunk, I thought I was with Finn. It was only until I woke up this morning that I realized it was Jesse. I just feel so horrible. I love Finn so much, and I always wanted my first time to be with him, when I was ready. I wasn't ready. Now I just feel… different, like I'm not the same person anymore."

"Oh Rachel," Quinn murmured. "I don't have much to say that will make things better, but I can understand what you're feeling. I felt changed after I lost my virginity. I wasn't ready either, and it was just horrible. Not only that, but I had betrayed someone who really cared about me. That was the worst. So here's my advice: tell Finn. Come clean to him, and just explain what happened. I'm not saying he'll forgive you, or understand, but it will be a whole lot better than lying to him."

Rachel dropped her head, and nodded. She knew she had to be honest with Finn, but she wasn't looking forward to it. She just wished the whole thing hadn't happened.

* * *

"Hey kid," Shelby called cheerfully from the kitchen as she heard Rachel enter the house. "Rachel?"

Shelby exited the kitchen, and found Rachel trying to sneak upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked. Rachel looked at her with an expressionless gaze.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Rachel said in a monotone, before turning to go upstairs.

"Rach-"

"Please just leave me alone, Shelby."

Confused and hurt, Shelby retired to the living room, trying to think why Rachel was upset with her.

Shelby desperately wanted to fix things. Rachel's dads would be back the next morning, and it would be the end of their bonding. She couldn't let it end with Rachel upset with her.

Just as Shelby got up to check on Rachel, there was a timid knock on the door. Shelby went and pulled it open, to reveal an anxious looking Jesse.

Jesse took one look at an upset Shelby and assumed she knew what had happened.

"Ms. Corcoran, I am so sorry," Jesse said. "I know Rachel probably doesn't want to see me right now, and I don't blame her. She wasn't ready, and I took advantage of her. You have to know that we were both really drunk, and I would never had done that if I was sober."

"What are you talking about, Jesse?" Shelby asked. Jesse paled.

"N-nothing. I'm still drunk. I'll see you in school-"

"Jesse," Shelby said sharply. "I asked you a question. What exactly did you do to Rachel?"

"I-I-I-" Shelby glared. "We had sex."

"What?" Shelby seethed.

"We were drunk! I'm sorry, I swear, Ms. Corcoran," Jesse said.

"You took my daughter's virginity?" Shelby asked, frighteningly calm.

"Y-yes ma'am."

Shelby slammed the door in his face, and went upstairs to Rachel's room. Furiously, she threw it open without knocking, but stopped when she saw Rachel curled up in bed, crying.

"Go away," Rachel mumbled. Slowly, Shelby walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her baby.

"Jesse came by," Shelby murmured. "He didn't want to tell me, but I can be quite frightening." Shelby paused. "Why didn't you tell me, Rachel?"

Shelby understood Rachel's silence. "Oh. You're not comfortable coming to me," she said quietly. Shelby swallowed her sadness, and focused on Rachel. "Please don't cry, love. It breaks my heart."

"It was awful," Rachel whispered.

"Did you use protection?"

"Yes. I remember that much."

"Good," Shelby said.

"It hurts," Rachel whimpered after a moment of silence.

"What hurts, sweetheart?" Shelby asked, brushing Rachel's hair out of her eyes.

Rachel blushed.

"Oh," Shelby realized, feeling stupid. "I'll run you a warm bath, okay?"

"Not quite yet," Rachel said. She looked down. "I think right now I just need my mom."

Despite the situation, Shelby smiled, and her heart soared as she lied down next to Rachel, and pulled her little girl close to her.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart," Shelby said, pressing a tender kiss to Rachel's forehead. "I've got you, and I'm never going to let you go."

Rachel's stomach turned. 'Let's see how you feel about me after sectionals', she thought.

**Please review with what you'd like to see :)**


End file.
